linnathfandomcom-20200214-history
Noonfaddle Brightburst
Noonfaddle Brightburst was one of the founders of the Schools of Magic, the only non-elf to be included amongst their ranks. A master of transmutation spells, he was able to pass himself off as an elf well enough to fool even Tellia and Ahnwyndis. He is practically worshipped by gnomish mages and mages of non-elven races. History There is no knowledge as to how old Noonfaddle was at the time of the founding of his school, indeed the alias of an elf which he had adopted had been written and heard about for centuries beforehand, far too many centuries for a normal gnome to witness or experience. There is thus debate over whether there was only one historical Noonfaddle or whether Noonfaddle referred instead to a succession or group of gnomes. Either way, Noonfaddle was a master of the art of Transmutation, and especially of polymorphs. Through his research he discovered a form of permanent polymorph that could maintain the former mind of the target of the spell without loss or decay. It is with this spell that he fooled the other founders for the better part of a century, for with the help of this spell he was truly made into an elf. He finally revealed himself to the others after a battle with the Others. He and the other Founders, having driven back the foe, came upon a gnomish maiden who immediately aroused suspicion with the Founders for her magical skill. Noonfaddle intervened on her behalf, removing his disguise, arousing great surprise from all the Founders, even Tellia. For Noonfaddle was beloved by Arvaella, who kept his secret hidden from her divining daughter. For Noonfaddle was the beginning of a great project, the bringing of magic unto the non-Elven races. Indeed, his school of Chahnjeloth was one of the few schools to originally accept non-Elven students. A gnome of average height, Noonfaddle became renowned for his thick white beard and fine robes, often of purple. He was often seen with a pair of thick round spectacles upon his prominent nose, and a book was rarely not seen in his hand. A master of transmutation, it was said that with just a touch of his hand he could change the nature of any object permanently, turning grass to gold or lava to water. Noonfaddle died in the fight against the Terrasque, his last action being to loose his magic into the creature at the cost of his own life. The magic was powerful enough to turn one of the Terrasque’s legs into stone, greatly hindering the creature and allowing the other founders to eventually destroy it. Impact Noonfaddle was one of the first non-Elves to become an extraordinarily powerful mage, and it was after his revelation that there came to be discovered an already thriving and powerful magic community amongst the gnomes of Linnath. Indeed, it was under his guidance that gnomish mages began to fill teaching roles in many of the elven schools. Noonfaddle was responsible for the drafting and acceptance of The Magical Charter, an accord between elves and the lesser races to tolerate and promote the safe practice of magic. Interesting Facts - Founded the Elven School of Transmutation, Chahnjeloth. - Was the first non-elven wizard to be considered "Great" - Had a slew of titles. By the end of his life, it took seven minutes for him to be introduced. - Created the race of kobolds by cursing a cabal of dragons - Died in the fight against the Terrasque. Category:Mage Category:School Founder Category:Legendary